


More ramblings from the faceless

by Minervafsm



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21556354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minervafsm/pseuds/Minervafsm
Kudos: 2





	More ramblings from the faceless

Where does a flame go once extinguished?  
Or a thought go when it leaves the mind?  
What is a faceless person among a seemingly infinite river of beings and time?  
What is life when everyone is grasping at smoke?  
Tales we weave among other realities that will never be our own.  
A planet of books within,  
shaping, molding, distorting our reality that no other creature will ever finish a single book written.  
What is reality but a moment? A thought? A smell? A sound?  
In infinite spacetime, there is only ever one moment in time.   
Right now.  
A moment billions and billions of other organisms share.  
Illusions of our own making we can't escape.  
A fleeting thought  
A tick of a watch  
A picture  
A word  
A


End file.
